


Graphics: Inside Your Head the Sound of Glass

by Cleo



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photoshop, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpapers I did for Mumblemutter on top of the fanworks exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graphics: Inside Your Head the Sound of Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mumblemutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inside Your Head the Sound of Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157016) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



I couldn't decide which ones I liked the most to gift. So here's the different versions I worked on. Click for larger views.

Here's the original one.

[](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/InsideYourHead-Mumblemutter.jpg)

Then I added Clay and Jensen.

[](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/InsideYourHead-Mumblemutter-v2.jpg)

Then I added a border.

[](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/InsideYourHead-Mumblemutter-v3.jpg)

And two more versions with different backgrounds.

[](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/InsideYourHead-Mumblemutter-v4.jpg)

[](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/74237572/Ante-Up-Losers/InsideYourHead-Mumblemutter-v5.jpg)


End file.
